Games Night
by Princess Ichigo Shirogane
Summary: Will zoey choose to play the game with the others or just ignore it to be with mark.
1. The fright

**Hey guys this is my first story I have ever written I was forced to write this by one of my friends. So I hope you like it.**

It was a normal day at the cafe and zoey was the only one doing the work. If you count work as sipping tea, doing acts, breaking plates or scaring the coustomers away then you must be mad. As Zoey was doing all the work Elliot walked in on her and gave her a fright

"BOO" Elliot screamed in Zoey's ear

"AHHHH ELLIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Zoey shouted as she turned around to hit him with the broom she was holding. Elliot dodged the broom and started running away from Zoey. Zoey ran after him swinging the broom to try an hit him. Elliot reached the back door and stood behind it and as Zoey ran out she noticed that he wasn't there but he was behind her. He scared her again as he did that she tripped over the bristled part of the broom and fell on top of Elliot.

As soon as she fell they were on top of each other and were staring into each other's eyes.

Wesley walked past them and only gave a smile. They didn't notice and carryed on staring.

' _Why does this keep happening. Her eyes are so beautiful in the sun but I need to remember she doesn't like me and is after that prick mark. WAIT why am I thinking this'_ Elliot thought as he gave a small smirk at the end of his smile.

They got up and Zoey just got mad at him.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SCARE ME TWICE IN ONE DAY" Zoey yelled.

"I thought it-" before he could finish he got interrupted by Zoey.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT. Scaring me again so it can put me off working so you have another reason to take money off my pay is that it you hardly pay me anything anyways."

The girls heard them and went to see what was going on. As the walked out the back door they could see Zoey getting really mad at Elliot. But all Elliot could do was just laugh at her over reacting for nothing.

"Hey who said anything about me taking money off your pay Baka" he said as he walked off back into the cafe. All Zoey could do was yell "JERK"

The next day was game night at the cafe. The girls and the guys all sat down in a circle on the floor ready to play the game.

"Tonight's game is called locked in the closet" Corina said while looking around the room. She could tell no one wanted to play but there was no turning back. "So this is how we play. I will spin the bottle twice and the first two people will be locked up in that closet over there. After that the two people chosen will have to make out by kissing eachother whether they hate or love eachother. Everyone understand the rules"

"Yh" the all said while looking nervous.

"So let's start" Corina spun the bottle everyone was hoping it won't land on them.

"So the first person is..."

Everyone closed their eyes praying it won't be them.

"ZOEY" Corina yelled with excitement

"WHAT" zoey looked like she was going to faint.

' _This can't happen I can't make out with one of these people I still haven't even kissed mark yet what was I thinking of joining in.'_ Zoey thought.

"Ok let's get to the second person now" Corina and Renee looked at eachother because they had a feeling of who it was going to be.

 **So guys this is my first chapter of game night. I hope you all like it**

 **Now is the time to tell me if it's good or bad.**

 **Please review it.**


	2. The chosen two

**Hey this is my second and last chapter of games night. Hope you like it.**

Zoey was shocked that it was her she didn't want to kiss any of the people here. As Zoey was lost in her thoughts Corina spun the bottle for the other person.

"So let's see who it is going to be" Corina looked at a particular persons and smirked at them.

"It's..." Corina said

All the girls except for Corina and Renee didnt worry.

"ELLIOT" Corina shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Elliot flushed red with shock but didn't mind kissing Zoey.

"YAY, Bossman and Kitty cat have to KISS" Kiki said while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Corina and Renee grabbed on to Zoey's and Elliot's hands and pushed them into the closet.

Elliot and zoey just sat there not doing anything until Zoey decided to break the silence.

"I am not kissing you because I love mark and I will not CHEAT on him do you hear me" Zoey said

"Ok no one said you had to kiss me for starters and secondly you don't even got out with mark so I don't know what the fuss is about" Elliot said as he just found out he won the argument.

"Well um you know what-" just before she could finish her sentence off. Elliot placed his lips on her and started kissing her.

Zoey tried to push him off but his grip was so hard she couldn't. After a few moments of pushing and struggling Zoey melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

' _What is wrong with me why am I kissing him. He's my boss and we hate eachother or does Elliot have feelings for me. Am I really falling for him. NO I can't I love mark and no one Else. But do I really love Elliot even though I know him longer then mark. Elliot has alwaysed saved me from danger. I think I have fallen for you elliot' Zoey thought._

' _Why is she kissing me back I thought she loved mark. Has she fallen for me. Her iOS are so soft and she smells of strawberries. Maybe I still have a chance to be with her and that mark kid can finally be out of the way'_ Elliot thought as he kissed her deeper.

Their tongues touch as Zoey heat started to beat faster she wanted him and only him.

"How long has it been since we locked them up" Bridget asked

"I think an hour now" Corina replied

"Don't you think we should check on them" Bridget said in a worried tone **(don't forget Bridget has a crush on Elliot)**

"Nah I think their fine. But then again they have been in there for a long time" Corina started to worry about them this time.

"I'll check by placing my ear by the door" Ki ki said as she was determined to find out what they were doing.

As Kiki placed her ear by the door she heard the kiss break and them two talking.

"I love you zoey and I always will no matter who you go with I always will. I have had these feelings for you since the day we met I never said anything because you were too in love with mark and I thought if I tell you you wouldn't go out with me. But now I can't help to keep this a secret" Elliot said while he looking into Zoey's eyes.

"I think I have fallen for you Elliot. I never thought about loving you but now I need you and want you. I always thought I loved mark and no one else but you are the actual person I love. I love you Elliot" zoey said.

They both kissed eachother again.

"Boss man and kitty cat confessed that they-" before Kiki could finish there was a knock on the cafes door. Wesley went and opened it to find mark standing there with flowers.

"Hi. I was wondering if zoey would be here I wanted to you know um.. ask her out" mark said with excitement in his voice.

Before mark could finish zoey and Elliot came out of the closet holding hands. They didn't realise that mark was there and started to speak.

"Guys come here for a sec" Elliot said

They all went to them. Mark stayed hidden behind wesleys back to listen to what the were going to say.

"Me and Elliot have decided to date eachother. We both realised we both love eachother and we need eachother as well." Zoey said. Elliot just smiled.

Everyone cheered for them and congratulated them for being a couple.

Mark heard and was really angry. He went up to zoey and screamed at her.

"I thought you liked ME but no you go after that JERK" mark angrily said to zoey.

"I did but I don't anymore I realised that Elliot is my type and I'm happy with him so you can leave NOW" Zoey replied to what mark said.

Mark stormed out of the cafe he was never seen or heard from again which didn't really bother them. Zoey and Elliot got married and had two kids a girl called Millie and a boy called Jake. They all lived as a happy family.

The End.

 **I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me if it's any good . Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
